Genosis Angel Yuki
by A THREE
Summary: Heero meets up with Tatoko, a strange woman who rescued him from death. Soon Heero is swept from reality and learns what happens when genetic enhancements and human bodies collide. No G pilots die, but it is sad.


Genosis Angel  
  
Disclaimer- The Gundam Wing people do not belong to us. Anything, or anyone that the Gundam people do not own, we own. **NOTE: READ** **_"ENIGMA"_** **BY ENIGMA FROM HELL. YOU'LL LIKE IT!!!!!  
**  
Paige- Hello! In this fic, we'll see a more caring side of Heero, along with the darker side of science. Nicole- I really hate Ta... Lyn- Shhhhh!!! Paige- Please Nicky! Don't give it all away!  
  
Ch.1- Heero's Gundam careened against the side of the colony. His Gundam was partially destroyed, the fierce battle taking its toll on Wing Zero. Heero barely avoided a blast from another Mobile Doll, but a second shot tore away the arm of his Gundam. Heero slammed into the consol. The jolt of the impact of the shot jerked his body in the seat.  
"Dammit." Heero hissed. Duo's Gundam floated near his, the longhaired wonder's face appearing on the screen.  
"Heero, are you okay?" DeathScyth's pilot asked.  
"Mind your own business, Duo." Heero shot back. Another shot yanked his Gundam's leg off. Heero was once again thrown against the walls of the cockpit. Blood made its way down his forehead.  
"Heero!! You should leave this area!! Your Gundam is too badly wrecked to continue!" Quatre yelled.  
"I know that Quatre. I would get out but these Mobile Dolls keep getting in my way..." the Perfect Soldier replied. Red lights went off inside the cockpit as yet another shot destroyed more of his Gundam. Heero knew that he only had seconds to escape or he would be caught in an explosion. However, the Mobile Dolls knew this too. One aimed at his Gundam and fired. Heero leapt out of his Gundam. A huge explosion went off, sending him careening out in space.  
"Heero!!" Duo yelled.  
"Oh dear Allah..." Quatre whispered. A twinkle caught the other four Gundam pilots' eyes. A red and black flash went across the starry space. It stopped for a fraction of a second. Duo managed to make out a strange Gundam. It was quite similar to the now destroyed Wing Zero, only that it was red and black and its wings were black with silver spots, as if it were made to mimic the very stars. Its hand moved and swiped up something floating among the wreckage of Heero's Gundam. Then, like a dark angel, it zipped off.  
"What was that?" Trowa asked slowly.  
"I have no idea..." Wufei responded.  
"Come on. Let's try and find Heero. If he's still out there." Quatre said.  
  
Heero swam through a dark sea of unconsciousness. Faintly, his nose picked up the smell of some form of food. He groaned and pulled his body into a sitting posture. Immediately, his head throbbed. Heero placed his head in his hands, breathing heavily. His fingers touched a bandage. Heero was puzzled for a minute, but on further inspection of his body, he found that both his right arm and right leg were wrapped up. He looked around the room. The smell of food was getting stronger.  
"Who's there?" He asked quietly. A shadow appeared in the lit doorway.  
"Well, good morning, my sleeping prince..." A voice said calmly. Heero whirled. A woman stood in the doorway. She had dark hair a bit lighter than black, bright green eyes, and dark red lips. She was fairly tall, taller than Trowa, very skinny, and her eyes were half shut, giving her a sleepy, disinterested look. She wore a black kimono that had silver goldfish on it. In her hands was a tray.  
"Prince?"  
"Oh, forgive me... I was just happy that you were awake. I mean, I found you in the wreckage of a Gundam with burns all over your body, just floating in space... I thought you were dead or had died in your sleep. I can't imagine what I would have to explain to authorities if they found a dead man in my upstairs bedroom." The woman explained. She walked over to the bedside and placed the tray neatly in Heero's lap. He looked down at it.  
"Eat. You really need to. Unless if you want to starve to death." She smiled. Heero didn't return the smile. Instead, he picked up the bowl and drank half its contents, which turned out to be miso soup.  
"How long have I been unconscious?" Heero managed to croak, finding out that his vocal cords weren't working as they should. He finished off the rest of the soup.  
"A week and four days." She replied. "I'm so glad that you did wake up. I was beginning to wonder when you would start to smell..." Heero stared at her, his eyes emotionless.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Tatoko. What's yours?"  
"I'd rather not tell you."  
"Well, I can't just call you boy now can I?" Tatoko teased, smiling again.  
"Boy is fine with me..." Tatoko sighed heavily.  
"Well, then I'll give you a name... How about Bob? No...Pyro? No... I know! Tasai!" Heero gazed at the woman, wondering if he should blow her brains out.  
"Why should I be named Japanese for multi-colored?" Heero snapped. Tatoko smiled, the kind of smile where the eyes are shut tightly and the lips pressed together.  
"Because you remind me of colors!"  
"How?" Heero stared at her meanly.  
"You're mysterious, which is purple, selfish, which is green, and you seem sad, which is blue. Multi-colored personality. Tasai!" Tatoko answered. Heero had done the impossible. He had found someone stranger than Duo.  
"You're crazed." Heero muttered. Tatoko watched him lay back down.  
"Go to sleep, Tasai." Tatoko whispered. It was unnecessary, because Heero was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

End of Chapter One Paige- Well what do you think? Nicole- Tatoko must die!!! Heero- Why? (gets choked by Nicole) Yes she must dear...cough cough Lyn- Rrrrrrrriiiiiigggggghhhhhhhtttttt....


End file.
